This invention relates to a method and apparatus for utilization by the driver of a motor vehicle to unlock the vehicle doors without moving from the normal driving position, i.e., without moving from behind the steering wheel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-held apparatus for enabling the driver of a motor vehicle to reach each of the various door locks of a conventional automobile.
Heretofore, when the driver of a motor vehicle wished to unlock the various doors, other than the driver's door, it was necessary to stretch and lean toward each door lock button while attempting to maintain one foot on the brake pedal to prevent the motor vehicle from moving. Alternatively, the vehicle could be immobilized by putting the transmission into park prior to the driver stretching to reach the various door lock buttons.
In each instance, after the driver had immobilized the car, it was then necessary for the driver to reach across the front seat to unlock the opposite front door and to reach over the front seat into the rear portion of the passenger compartment to unlock the rear doors. However, the extensive use of head rests to minimize whip-lash injury, now mandatory by federal safety regulations, makes it extremely cumbersome for the driver of a vehicle to reach over the front seat into the rear portion of the passenger compartment to unlock the rear doors.
Furthermore, once the driver of the vehicle reaches the door lock buttons, it is necessary to elevate each button. However, as the driver is stretching to reach the various doors, this type of vertical movement of the door lock button is both difficult and uncomfortable.
Hence, the present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing an apparatus to be utilized by the driver of a motor vehicle to easily reach and unlock the door lock buttons.